Meeting of Silence
by iluvsasukeandrobin
Summary: rated T 4 language. Sequel to Forgetting the Past. Sakura's living alone. She had lost everything, she lost her parents, her heart, and... her love. Pairings: sasusaku OOC plz r&r!
1. Tainted Heart

Hi pplz !-! hope u like this fanfic! this is the sequel to **Forgetting the Past** enjoy! if u didn't read forgetting the past yet, then i suggest you read it before reading this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! WAHH!

On w/ d fic!

* * *

Key 

"blah" speech

blah narration

_blah _thoughts or flashbacks

**blah **inner sakura

(blah) Author's notes

* * *

_Why did he have to go,_

_why did he have to leave_

_I should've known,_

_that he'd give up his life,_

_just because of me_

_He lost his life because of me. _

_I shouldn't have let him do that,_

_I should've taken the blow,_

_ but something was holding me back._

_ I can't live anymore knowing that he's dead. _

_I can't eat anymore because of his death. _

_I should just kill myself to get rid of this pain,_

_ to rid of my mournful state._

_The thought burns within my heart with an everlasting pain_

_I still love you Sasuke-kun._

_ You're the only one that can brighten up my day._

_Love,_

_ Sakura, your cherry blossom  
_

_

* * *

_Sakura sat alone sulking in her apartment. It had been a year since Sasuke died. All hope had abandoned her, causing grief. Nobody knew the pain that was afflicted to her heart. It had been torn in two, one part was the happy Sakura, and the other was the sulking, mournful one. She refused to be drownded in the comfort of all of her friends. Everyday, somebody would be at her doorstep, whether if it was a friend, or even Tsunade-sama, she didn't care. Nothing could cheer her up, and to top it all off, both of her parents had died during a mission so she was all alone in the world. The past year had been tragic. She was now full of hatred, and mourning. The beautiful cherry blossom had become a shadow in the mist.

She had languished these past two years, sitting alone waiting for something. Waiting for what? It's not like Sasuke would come back to life all of a sudden and kiss her right then and there. The medic knew she would have to give up. Who would just come back to life, after being dead for quite some time? Nobody. That's what scared her the most. Living in darkness for the rest of your life. How can anybody live like that?

_Sasuke did._

**What the hell's wrong with you? You can't go on living like this forever!**

_Everything's wrong! I lost my only family, and I lost..._

**Sasuke.**

The thought pained her as images flashed before her eyes. One by one they came with a long train of other thoughts and images of the past.

"I have to let them go." Sakura decided, dropping the framed picture in her hands that she'd been looking at. It was during team 7's genin days. Kakashi stood behind the three, while Sakura and Naruto were grinning like idiots and Sasuke stood next to them with a bored face.

* * *

Here's the first chappy 4 the sequel to forgetting the past! Plz update!-!  



	2. Changing Bonds

Hi pplz! Yay! it's the 2nd chap for meeting of silence!

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Naruto? WHY OH WHY!

* * *

Key 

"blah" speech

_blah _thoughts or flashbacks

blah narration

**blah **inner sakura

(blah) author's notes

* * *

"Hey Ino-chan!" 

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here, and why are you so happy?"

Sakura felt like she was stabbed in the back and misanthrope took over her form as she stared at her shoes. (i actually pay attention in english class!)

"Gomen nasai."

"I-It's okay."

"Sakura-chan, the spring festival's in a few days, do you wanna come with me to look for a kimono? I'll by you one."

Ino had befriended her after having given up on Sasuke. She was now dating Shikamaru and seemed to be over joyed around him. Sakura and Ino had become the best of friends over the years. Ino was even one of her many visitors during her state of depression.

"Fine, but I'll pay for my dress."

"No, I will."

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!" _Ha, jackpot!_

"Ugh! Fine, do what ever you want."

"Yay! We have a lot of shopping to do, so come on." Ino dragged her friend along, searching for the right store that held the appropriate attire.

* * *

The two friends stepped into a dress shop, only to be greeted by long, floor length, silk kimono's. 

"Uh, Ino, don't you think these are a bit..._pricey_?"

"Huh, what did you say? I wasn't listening."

"Nevermind, Ino-pig."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Sakura replied innocently, searching for another excuse to prepare for questioning.

"Hey! Look at this!"

Sakura met her friend near a beautiful white kimono, decorated with magenta and pink cherry blossoms. It had a faded pink obi that held white cherry blossoms. She gasped at the sight. Her eyes widened looking at the price.

"Ino-chan, it's expensive!"

"Nonsense! Do you want it?" Ino inquired, taking note of her expression.

"I like it, no, I love it, but..."

"No buts. Now go try it on." The blonde haired nin ushered her towards the fitting rooms and stuffed the kimono into her hands. Before she could object, Ino closed the curtain.

A minute later...

"Sakura, are you finished yet."

"Yeah, but I need help tying my obi, it's been awhile since I've tied it on my own." Sakura said pulling the curtains aside only to reveal...

"..." Ino gasped. "It looks so beautiful on you Sakura-chan!" Ino squealed in delight, rushing towards her friend to give her a bone crushing hug.

"I-Ino...ca..an't...breath!" She wheeze trying to take in as much breath as possible.

"Oops, gomen Sakura-chan. Turn around so I can tie your obi."

* * *

"Thanks Ino-chan!" Sakura thanked as they walked out a store after purchasing a lite blue kimono with dark blue waves at the bottom for Ino. 

"It was only a kimono. No big deal, besides, your my best friend"

Now it was Sakura's turn to give her a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment feeling quite happy with her choice. She plopped down onto her couch to get comfortable after walking around on her feet all day being dragged around by Ino. 

**Yay! Your happy again!**

_Don't get too comfortable in there, you never no what's going to happ..._

A loud crash interrupted her conversation with her inner self. Reacting quickly, she prepared some handseals for Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Readying herself for combat.

"You thought I was dead didn't you?" a malicious smirk crossing the face of a handsome figure.

"..." Sakura fainted as the figure caught her causing her to crash into his muscular chest.

* * *

"W-where am I?" the pink haired kunoichi sat up, grasping her throbbing head to keep her headache from getting worse. 

"It's about time you woke up. You're still as weak as ever."

"I'm not weak anymore so don't you dare call me weak when you should be worrying about your own strength, _Sasuke_!" she shouted as tears were flowing freely, caressing her cheeks before beating the ground in a silent matter.

"Watch your words Sakura_-chan_." the supposedly dead missing nin replied calmly, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I thought you were dead! You know how much pain you've caused me ever since we were genin's? A lot, and to top it all off, I've been suffering from my parents death, brooding in my apartment while my friends tried to comfort me!" tears continuously flowed.

"At least your whole clan wasn't killed off by your own brother and you were all alone, already having planned a your future!" his sudden diatribe surprised her greatly. "We're very different in many ways Sakura." he said in a barely audible tone that was loud enough for her to hear.

Begin flashback

_"Do you have any last actions or words before your execution?" Naruto asked Sasuke. The real Sasuke smirked as he watched the scene that his jutsu was making._

_"Yes." it walked up to Sakura brushing its lips against her cheek. Sakura cried knowing that she would never see him again. The clone walked back to where Naruto was standing and got on his knees. _

_"Uchiha Sasuke, you have betrayed the Leaf village and its ways, you have violated its laws. You cannot be forgiven for you selfish desires. I hereby announce you a missing nin who has betrayed the ways of the Leaf Village." Naruto finished his speech right before the katana he was holding hit the clone's neck, a flock of birds interrupted him. The group of ANBU's looked up as Naruto dropped the katana. Sasuke quickly made another copy, one that was all bloody and had no head. They quickly averted their gaze from the flock of birds only to be met by a dead looking body. _

_Sasuke felt bad as he saw Sakura break down as Tenten comforted her. Naruto joined them and also sobbed._

_"Sasuke-teme's gone forever." Naruto quickly regained his composure as an ANBU leader and spoke again after drying his tears. "We have to report this to Tsunade-sama."_

_Sakura cried her heart out from the loss of her one true love. She was the only one in Sasuke's fan club that actually loved him. _(psh...like she was still part of that fanclub.)

End flashback

"Why are you still alive? I thought that you were dead this whole time."

"I used an illusionary jutsu."

"So it wasn't you that kissed me, it was your clone." she whispered, but Sasuke had heard her comment.

"No, that was me."

Sakura looked up and met his obsidian gaze. She felt as if her face was being attracted to a magnet, pulling her towards Sasuke's face. Closer and closer they came, their lips meeting in an intimate kiss. Sasuke found his tongue licking her lip asking permission to enter. She gladly excepted it, and before she knew it, their tongues were waltzing together. Their bodies seemed to be controlling them and their arms snaked around eachother.

* * *

Yay! THIS CHAPPY IS FINISHED! (dances) plz _review_! and i'm sorry if you find my grammar or anything bothersome. !

* * *


	3. Deceived

Hi pplz! i finally got an idea for this fic thanks to yinyang-sensei! i changed it a little to make it more interesting. and thanks to all who reviewed and/or helped! well, i'm not gonna make it rated m, so, yeah. (even though i want it to be rated m.) ok, on with the story! happy new year! well, it's not new year's here in vegas yet. 30 more minutes.

Disclaimer: i don't fucking own naruto so stop freakin' bothering me!

* * *

Key 

blah-narration

"blah"-speech

(blah)-author's notes

_blah_-flashbacks or thoughts recap

**blah**-inner sakura

* * *

Recap 

_Sasuke found his tongue licking her lip asking permission to enter. She gladly excepted it, and before she knew it, their tongues were waltzing together. Their bodies seemed to be controlling them and their arms snaked around eachother._

End recap

+-+

Sasuke ended the kiss to catch his breath, he was about to go further, getting ready to unbutton Sakura's shirt. Sakura placed a hand on his, getting ready to speak, when Sakura's front door burst open.

"Sakura-chan, i'm he..." a tall man, sasuke's height, came in. He had long ,spiked,dark brown hair, and a well toned skin. The man also had a 6-pack like him, and had dazzling blue eyes. "Sakura, who the hell is he?" the dark brown haired man made his way towards the pair, and tore them apart, holding onto Sakura, thinking he would never see her again, and held a kunai to defend her.

"Ta-tatoshi-kun, don't kill..." Tatoshi cut her off, "Sakura-chan, did this guy hurt you?"

"No! Of course not! He was my old teammate!"

"What was he doing to you? When I came in here, you two were hugging!" Tatoshi yelled, directing it at Sasuke.

"We were just hugging because..uh...we haven't seen eachother in a long time, a-and we were really good friends w-when we were genin's!" Sakura stuttered, blushing like Hinata, while holding Tatoshi's arm to prevent him from damaging her 'friend'.

"Get out of here right now, before I call the ANBU!" he shouted at Sasuke, who had been quiet, watching Sakura try to cover them.

"No." Sasuke coldly said, trying to keep himself from using his cursed seal on the brown-haired man.

"Ta-Tatoshi-kun, leave him alone!" Sakura tried to reason.

"Why should I when he was standing with you in your apartment, hugging _my girlfriend_!" he emphasized the last part, hoping it would make the unknown man go away. Sasuke flinched at his words. _His girlfriend?_ The Uchiha felt his heart being torn into a million pieces, breaking because of a feeling he thought he would never feel, jealousy. At the same time, his jealousy was being mixed with anger, hatred. He was having mixed emotions, just because of a girl. But, she was not just any girl. She was his teammate, his old enemy, his friend, his loved one, his flower.

"I-I..." he stuttered, putting on a shocked expression. The supposedly rogue ninja sighed, hope had turned its back on him, deceived him. Sasuke turned to face the door, feeling like a complete loser, feeling like he had just lost to Naruto. No, he did lose. He had lost to an unknown person, a person he would forever feel hatred towards, a person, that had stolen his flower. He stopped to glance over his shoulder, only seeing 'the man' still pointing a kunai at him, and...Sakura, hugging him. Sasuke walked out of the apartment, not noticing the sad, pitiful face on the pink kunoichi's face.

* * *

happy new year! the reason why i finished this after the countdown was because, yeah. had to go downstairs and stayed there for like 10 minutes. wow, gonna turn 13 this year. freaky. plz review, and sorry i haven't updated in awhile. writer's block.  



	4. Lost Hope

i'm soooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update this fic! ( gomen! writer's block!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, if i did, sasuke wouldn't have left konoha cuz itachi wouldn't have killed the clan and left! hehehe! oh, and tatoshi-kun is my OC! u can't have him! -sticks out tongue-

* * *

Key 

(blah)-author's notes

_blah_-thoughts or flashbacks

**blah**-inner sakura

* * *

Recap 

"I-I..." he stuttered, putting on a shocked expression. The supposedly rogue ninja sighed, hope had turned it's back on him, deceived him. Sasuke turned to face the door, feeling like a complete loser, feeling like he had just lost to Naruto. No, he did lose. He had lost to an unknown person, a person he wouls forever feel hatred towards, a person, that had stolen his flower. He stopped to glance over his shoulder, only to see 'the man' still pointing a kunai at hime, and...Sakura, hugging him Sasuke walked out of the apartment, not noticing the sad, pitiful face on the pink kunoichi's face.

end recap

+-+

Sakura watched Sasuke's retreating form. He had come back to her, and yet, she had deceived him, by surprising him with a boyfriend. Did she even love Tatoshi? When did she meet Tatoshi? These thoughts and more ran through her brain at the same time.

_How did Tatoshi-kun even become my boyfriend?_

Begin flashback

_A familiar pink-haired ANBU sat on a bench. Not just any bench. A bench of memories. The bench that Sasuke had left her on, in the chilling wind._

_"What's a girl like you doing out on a day like this?" a husky, yet gentle voice inquired._

_"S..." was all the girl muttered before looking up. Her eyes puffy from crying. Her beautiful complexion ruined by her desperate crys for help. She had lost something or someone dear to her. Bones were almost visible. She was starving herself._

_"Hello, my name is Tatoshi. It seems that you need help. I was walking here all alone until I heard a maiden's crys. Would you like to warm-up at my house?" he offered a hand to help her up, which she shakingly took._

At tatoshi's house

_"I must g-get g-going. T-Thank you for your hospitality." Sakura said, getting up_, _but falling above her weak knees._

_"I think it would be better if you stayed here for the night." Tatoshi worriedly said. Sakura collasped from her hunger and excessive crying._

Later...

_"Mmm..." Sakura mumbled before getting up, a throbbing pain in her head preventing her from getting up._

_"You should rest." a voice said. "I made some ramen for you, you should eat it, you need to gain back your strength."_

_"T-Tatoshi-kun. It's okay." Sakura replied, trying to get up again, but a second wave of pain came._

_"No, it's not okay, your not okay. You should eat the ramen I made you." he continued in that gentle voice._

_"T-Thank you." Sakura accepted the bowl and devoured it's contents._

End flashback_  
_

+-+

"Sakura-chan, i'll be leaving for a mission tonight. Hokage-sama has requested my prescence." Tatoshi left after giving her a brief hug. Sakura just ignored him and continued thinking.

_Do I even love you, Tatoshi?_

_

* * *

_Well, i guess u could call this one a cliffy. short, yeah, i know. you'll probably find out wat's gonna happen in the end cuz i did a bit of foreshadowing. hehe! plz review! they keep me writing!


	5. Regret

hi pplz! gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! i've been so damn busy these past few months and this is the longest it has ever taken me to update a fic! gomen!

Disclaimer: i'm getting really really really really tired of typing/saying this, but, I DON'T OWN IT SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T HOLD A DAMN GRUDGE AGAINST ME! oh, and sorry about all the mistypes, and crap... i just never edit my chapters... maybe i should start... damn...i'm freakin' serious...shika-kun and I aren't so different after all...i just find it too troublesome editing my chappies...

* * *

Key 

"speech"

A/N-author's notes (of course!)

_thoughts/flashbacks_

**inner sakura**

_italicized words_**  
**

**

* * *

**Recap

"Sakura-chan, i'll be leaving for a mission tonight. Hokage-sama has requested my prescence." Tatoshi left after giving her a brief hug. Sakura just ignored him and continued thinking.

_Do I even love you, Tatoshi?_

End Recap

An ebony-haired man combed through his dark spikes atop his head, in thought. A habit he has had since he was young, signaling that he was deep in thought. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night, regretting all those past mistakes he had made, in an attempt to murder his older brother. Yes, murder. The fact that they were blood-related siblings meant nothing to him. He had the desire to kill his older brother, see _his_ blood gush out of wounds that he himself had made. But, now that he had accomplished his first goal in life, he had to go onto the next. To resurrect the Uchiha clan. A clan who once stood as one of the best of Konohagakure, known for their fire jutsu's and kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. A gift to some memebers of this prestigious clan that he had been born into.

Now that he was aimed at revitalizing his clan, the person he had been wanting to ask 'the question', had turned her back on him. No, he had turned his back on her. All those times, pushing her away had finally come into effect. His life was based on regrets, and he was used to it, but not the regret he felt right at that moment in time. He regretted not accepting her occasional invitations to ramen, or walks in the park. He was so caught up in destroying his brother, that he had never thought of his future, who he would ask to share his life with, (well, it's not like he didn't know who he would ask...) the names of future children of the Uchiha clan, how he would retire. Not thinking about the future had ruined his chances at asking a certain rosy-haired Anbu medic nin for her hand in marriage.

The thought that he was driven to more immoderate, foolish acts worse than the blonde dobes' made him regard _himself_ as a dobe. It made him see himself as a weak, desolate being. Bereft of the ability to show affection, need, and love. To make someone love him for his personality. Yes, he had been deprived of those abilities as long as he could remember. Since he had witnessed an unbearable scene that he still thought of as unbearable. Viewing the many cadavers laying about in an immobile manner around the Uchiha grounds. Seeing his brother standing before him,staring down at him with his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, speaking to him as if taunting him, stirring his emotions, attempting to incite him to become an avenger.

_Why did I start thinking about 'that man'? Maybe I am weak. The dobe was right back then, during the chuunin exams, I am scared. I thought that joining Orochimaru would give me power, it did, but a different kind of power. _He sighed. _I thought that I would never say this before but, I admit that that dobe is better than me. Even he was able to get Hinata to marry him..._

Yes, _the _Uchiha Sasuke finally admits defeat._  
_

+-+

A pink-haired kunoichi of nineteen failed to keep her tears in after her 'boyfriend' had left on a mission. Not because her boyfriend was leaving on a dangerous A-rank mission, but because she was regretting ever becoming Tatoshi's girlfriend. She had seen those onyx black eyes full of emotions that she had almost always felt, and some that she couldn't quite comprehend. But what she saw was anger, hurt, frustration, pain, sadness. Most of them she had never seen before in his eyes. They always held a calm, serene look.

Sakura closed her eyes as she remenisced on those current events.

Flashback

_Sakura stood in Tatoshi's warm embrace, holding onto his arm to prevent him from injuring the once 'emotionless' black haired nukenin standing before her. She refused to let Tatoshi see her tears, for she didn't want him to start worrying about her and becalm her. It just didn't feel right to her. Whenever she saw Tatoshi from a distance, she saw Sasuke in his place. But when he was close to her, she felt as if she couldn't give up on Sasuke, silently praying to herself that he would come back and take Tatoshi's place. _

_It pained her to see Sasuke in pain, hurt to see her with another. She attempted to run over and embrace him, tell him that it was alright, but Tatoshi's firm grip preventing her from moving away from him. As she fought her tears, trying not to let them spill, inside, her heart felt like it was being torn._

End Flashback

_If only Tatoshi knew how much I suffered. _A bitter smile adorned her features.

* * *

There it is, chapter 5! I hope it was long enough! And again... SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN! plz review and tell me if you liked this chappy or not! you can even flame because i can't forgive myself for not updating sooner! SUMIMASEN! and thanks to my faithful reviewers!arigato gozaimasu!


	6. Newfound Emotions

Yes... I am alive... drops dead I've just started my freshmen year and I cannot stand the overwhelming amount of homework I receive... it sucks... I'm so very sorry for not updating for over a year... I haven't been on ffnet much lately... D: Here's the last chappy of 'Meeting of Silence'... -sniff-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will... D:

Key

"speech"

A/N-author's notes

_thoughts/flashbacks_

**inner sakura**

_emphasis_

* * *

Recap 

_If only Tatoshi knew how much I suffered. _A bitter smile adorned her features.

End Recap

+-+

_Two faces, two shadows, two backs... disappearing into the distance. The wind blew through the trees, howling in pain before dying down. This endless night, it lacks serenity. It embraces pain and regret. It exists within an unknown world._

A woman lay, deep in thought with an expressionless face. She stared off into space, she was suffering. A soul lost in her emotions and thoughts. Confused and aimless.

_---------------------------------_

Three knocks resonated throughout the hallways of Sakura's apartment, breaking the long chain of silence which took on a more pronounced form soon after the familiar wave of pain had broken through the barriers that Sakura had taken time to build. Sakura shook her head to rid of her thoughts before putting on a face more befitting of a visit from a friend. She undid the lock of her front door and found her friend, Hinata, standing before her, an expression of worry etched across her face.

"Sakura-chan... Are you... alright...?" She questioned, taking note of her friend's 'serene' look. "I-I... passed by _him _this morning and I -I thought..."

"I..." Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine." she smiled, pushing back the words she truly wanted to speak.

Hinata scrunched up her eyebrows, not fully believing her words, but deciding not the press her any further. She sighed before looking down at her feet.

"I-If you need to t-talk to anyone... I will h-help you." She looked up and smiled at her friend before walking away.

Sakura shut her door, leaning against it and staring at the floor.

"I'm not fine..." She whispered before falling to the floor as she let the pain overwhelm her again.

+-+

Soon after Hinata's visit, hard, impatient knocks resonated throughout the halls, a complete contrast to Hinata's soft, patient ones. Sakura slowly got to her feet and undid the lock a second time and winced when her eyes met with angry blue ones.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino screached, her anger seeping through the veins protruding from her forehead.

"HINA-CHAN CAME RUNNING TO ME AND TOLD ME THE WHOLE STORY!! SHE TOLD ME THAT THE BASTARD'S BACK AND THAT YOU LOOKED CONFUSED!! THE FOREHEAD GIRL I KNOW IS BETTER THAN THAT!!" She fumed, the volume of her voice rising with every word.

"I-" Sakura began, confusion and shock adorning her features.

Ino shook her head. "I told you that dating Tatoshi was a bad idea. From the moment you told me that you were going to try to forget about the bastard, I knew what you were really trying to do was seal away your feelings for him. But, doing so... causes even more pain..." She furrowed her brows.

"When I saw you smiling with Tatoshi, I knew that you were trying to hide the pain from us... I thought you would realize this sooner, but...You can't seal away your feelings for someone and replace them with others. I realized that right when I realized how much I love Shikamaru..." She smiled before turning her back to Sakura and making her way back home.

+-+

Sakura wandered through the empty streets of Konoha, blindly searching for the answers to her unanswered questions. A moment later, she ran into an object, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ahh..." She winced, the fall interrupting her thoughts. Her eyes fluttered open to see a hand extended out to her. She took it, her eyes coming in contact with its owner. _Obsidian..._

"Sa..." The lump in her throat made speaking impossible. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Sakura..." The name rolled off his tongue in a soft whisper. "I...have caused you a lot of pain..." He grimaced at his words. "I realized much too late... How long I've loved you..."

Sakura was shocked by his words.They echoed within the crevices of her mind, pushing every thought out of her head.

When he was sure that she was listening to his words, he spoke again, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I have also realized that I am not worthy of your love. I am glad that you've found true happiness with Tatoshi." Pain briefly flashed across his face as he spoke the name. Sakura took note of this and smiled. She brought the hand still cradling hers up to her chest.

"I never loved Tatoshi, and I never will." She placed her other hand on his cheek. "My heart has always belonged to you and it always will."

He smiled, his obsidian eyes flooding with emotions he thought his black eyes were incapable of portraying. He pulled her into a hug, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. _Cherry Blossom..._

Sakura returned the hug, leaning into his chest. Sasuke pulled away slightly, gazing into her eyes with his newfound emotions. He cupped her chin and tilted her face upwards before laying a soft kiss upon her pale pink lips.

----------------------

"The bastard finally realized it." A voice chuckled softly, its owner smiling beneath the mask that concealed half of his face.

"Heh. It seems as though our plan worked." A second voice chuckled, eyeing the couple with his blue eyes and running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Now I just have to wait for their wedding night." Another voice laughed. "It will be good material for Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Ero-senin." The owner of the voice squinted his blue eyes in distaste at his teacher's immoral behavior.

----------------------

The two broke their kiss, breathing heavily. Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers, closing the distance between them. Sakura took his face in her hands, smiling.

"We're being watched." Sasuke whispered, smirking.

Sakura giggled. "Let them watch."

"I have something I've been wanting to ask you." Sasuke whispered before standing upright, placing one hand on her shoulder and placing the other in a pocket of his jeans.

Sakura gasped in surprise as he got on one knee and looked up at her through his lashes.

"Haruno Sakura?" He asked, his obsidian eyes warm with emotion. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura smiled again. "I thought you'd never ask." She threw her arms around him as he got up, kissing him as he placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

The end of Meeting of Silence... -cries- Thanks for reading! I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner... D: Thanks to all of my reviewers too!!! -gives cookies to reviewers- :) 


End file.
